Revenge is Sweet
by wolf girl molly
Summary: do not own Twilight. i know that there are stories like this up already but i have had this on junk drive for a few years now and finaly found it and decided to put it up. i do not mean to harm anyones fellings. ugley swan sisters jerk cullen brothers AH.
1. Chapter 1

(BPOV)

Today is the last day of school. My sisters and I are sophomores at Forks High. My name is Isabella Swan my sisters are, adopted sisters that lost their parents at a young age and moved in with my family, Rosalie Hale and Alice Broaden are great and my best friends and my only friends at that. See we are the most un-liked girls at school not because we are mean but because we are overweight by 30 or 40 pounds. Our hair never works Alice has short black oily hair and she is trying to find a way to get it under control, for the first few hours after she washes it and she spikes it in a cut way but it does not stay that way for long. Rose has long blond hair that is so thick and curly that when it is straight falls to her but, except that most of the time, it is at her shoulders so curly that you think she never brushes her hair. My hair is brown with curls, I have tons of split ends, and it is so dull in color. All three of us have beautiful eyes though Alice bright baby blue eyes, Rose dark blue with hints of light blue, and me I have big brown eyes that I have heard some people call eyes like mine doe eyes.

Height wise Alice is 5 foot, Rose is 5 foot 10, and I am 5 foot 5. We all hate school because we are the one that are all ways being called names at first they were just mild like Fatty sisters or ugly ducklings now I do not even want to think of our new names Fatty sluts or ugly bitches. The Kings and Queens of the school call us that. The Kings are three adopted brothers Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, and Jasper Cullen; Carlisle Cullen, and his wife Esme Cullen adopted them. They are young only in their late twenties with three sixteen year old boys to take care of, see Esme cannot have kids and they did not want to take a baby when so many older children were left without a family so they chose three boys that were good friends and adopted them when they were seven. The Queens are three sluts that have failed so many times that they should be in collage but they are still sophomores in high school. Their names are Tanya, Victoria, and Maria, Tanya has been trying to get in Edwards pants just as Victoria with Emmett and the same with Maria with Jasper. Now the funny thing is this the Kings hate the Queens, they call them the Three Sluts just like most of the school.

Now the thing with the Kings is they are hot and I mean HOT. Emmett is big but it is not fat but muscle and he is the size of a bear, he has brown hair with brown eyes and has dimples. Jasper was from Texas and moved up here with his father the only person left of his family he had left then his father died and he was put in an orphanage with Emmett. He has blond hair with blue eye is tall not as muscled as Emmett is tall but as with the muscle not as tall as Emmett is. Edward is tall but smaller than his adopted brothers with some muscle not as much as Emmett but close to Jasper, has brilliant emerald green eyes with wild bronze hair. The Queens are not as good looking as they think. Tanya has had way too many nose jobs along with too many boob jobs she has bright red hair that she uses way too mush hair spray and is all ways trying to die it blond with blue/green eyes. Victoria was all so a red head with green eyes and has had just as many nose and boob jobs. Maria is Mexican so she has tan skin with brown eyes and black hair she too has had nose and boob jobs repeatedly. All three are so skinny I think a gust of wind will blow them away and the rain to melt them from all the plastic they use to try to make themselves pretty.

My sisters and me have a plan that if today does not go well will change our lives, but more on that later since it is time to go.

"Do we have to go to day?" Rose wines.

"Yes, if they are mean then we start the plan," Alice said.

"Alice even if this day does go well I want to do part of the plan just to see their faces next school year," I tell her.

"Or do you just want to catch Edwards's eye and have him fall in love with you?" Rose joked.

They will never let me live that short crush down. When we were younger before Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were known as the Kings but the strange adopted boys they were somewhat friends with us but then came high school and they changed and became our tormenters. But when he was somewhat our friend I had, a small crush on him but not for long since, my sisters found out and I ended the crush.

"Just as you want to catch Emmett's eye Rose, I was over that crush way back in Junior High remember. Unlike you with Emmett or Alice with Jasper," I tell them.

"Hey!" they yell at the same time they hate that they like two of the three Kings they have not gotten over their crushes yet.

"If you bring up that time in Sixth grade then I will bring up your crushes of now got it?" I ask them. I do not like being reminded of that time of my life.

See Edward was my best friend and we had made a promise to each other that neither of us will keep now. The promise was this at the end of our high school years we would get married and go to college together and start a family that will not happen so why worry about it I just like the plan well part of it any way.

"Got it why do you always get so worked up about that time?" Rose asks.

"I would like to know as well," Alice says.

"I do not wish to think of it not now not ever," I tell them and I see them pass a look with each other.

"It has something to do with Edward then does it not?" Alice asks.

"Yes," was all I said to that. They drop it and I do not think they will ever bring it up again.

"Well let's go in and see what happens," Rose says as the bus pulls into the parking lot the bus ride here and to home were the only times we were left alone I cannot wait to get our cars this summer along with our license.

As we enter the halls, the Queens spot us and walk over to us. "Look who's here the Ugly's are still here. What should we do today Blond, Black, or Brown?" Tanya asks.

"How about all three," Victoria said.

"Good choice all three since all three are ugly," Maria said. As she said this Edward and his brothers came in at the same time and I could tell that Edward wanted to say something but his brothers did not let him. I have all ways thought that he was not as into tormenting us as his brothers were.

The bell rings "Saved by the bell Fatties or you would not be standing here but crying on your way home," Tanya said. She and the others walked off Edward and his brothers were walking away but Edward did not walk as fast as the other two and Jasper and Emmett seemed to be pulling him along.

"Is it me or does it seem as if Edward does not look like he liked the way the Queens were talking about us or should I say Bella," Alice said.

"Your right he did look like he wanted to stop them. We never were good friends with Emmett or Jasper but Edward and Bella were best of friends back then that was until puberty hit and they all quite talking to us even then I thought he wanted to talk to Bella. But I was not sure though," Rose said.

"Let's just get to class and lets change some of the plan if Edward does seem to change we do not plot revenge on him but his brothers," I said.

"Right we do not wish to harm anyone that is not a jerk or a slut next year, Bella try to find out today if he is good or not if he is then we will edit the plan," Alice said as we walked to class. Classes were boring and somehow during lunch I ended up in the library reading while my sisters were in the music room hiding from the Queens. I was reading Romeo and Juliet when I heard

"Bella?" I looked up to see Edward.

"Yes, you talking to me again?" I ask. He looks sad and like I slapped him in the face.

"I deserved that. I am sorry, I did not wish to stop talking to you but my brothers think that if any one of us is seen with you or your sisters our status will go down and they do not want that. They like being in the center of attention and I don't, I wish we could go back to the way we were before all this happened. I will leave now," he said as he walked away.

"Edward," I call.

"Yes, Bella," he answered.

"In the fall you can be the only one that knows this but me and my sisters will not look the same as we do right now. Know this if you warn your brothers then me and my sisters will put you back in the plan of revenge on the Kings and Queens of the school, we will leave you out if and only if you do not warn them and do not do anything to mean next year got that?" I tell him.

"Got it a Swan sister attack I warned them to never get you and your sisters mad at them to when you plan one but they have not listened just thanks for warning me, Bella," he said with a smile.

"Yes and if you want you can help with the Queens or help keep us from going overboard with your brothers," I tell him.

"No thanks I want to be in shock and see what you and your sisters are capable of so I know not to get you or them mad ever again, but I do want to approve what you do with my brothers but the Queens I'm all for" he said with a laugh and walked out. The rest of the day, the Queens tormented us and then Edward's brothers tormented us but Edward did not join in.

When we got home, we went to my room and then the questions started.

"Why did Edward not join in today?" Rose asked.

"And why did he all ways look at Bella when she was not looking in his direction?" Alice asked.

"Why are all your questions about Edward?" I asked.

"Because he likes you Bella and he is starting to realize it," Alice said.

"No, he does not, and the reason is during lunch he came to talk to me in the library, he does not know much about the plan just that we will not look the same and that we are out for revenge. Now he has agreed not to do anything next school year to be spared from our anger he said he warned his brothers but they did not listen. He also agreed to help with the Queens and sometimes his brothers as long as we do not go too far that is," I tell them.

"So he knows that we have a plan and wants in somewhat then let's let him in Bella do you still have that kite that you two used to talk?" Alice asked.

"Yes, it's in the attic why?" I ask.

"Because we will need Edwards help with part of the plan before school starts," Alice answered.

"Huh?" Rose and I said at the same time.

"He can help with the new wardrobes when we are down to our goal and he can make up his mind about whether or not he wants to date you or just fuck you," Alice said.

"Alice!" I all most yelled at her, all the time blushing.

"Bella it is true even with your current figure you are still beautiful and he can see that and I think that is why he has never really made fun of you if you would look back and see what it is that he has called you. You might see it yourself," Alice said.

"She is right he has never really insulted you and I know that there is some sort of promise the two of you made that neither of you have told anyone about but I think it might have something to do with it," Rose said.

"We did make a promise back when we were friends but I do not think it will happen," I said.

"Well will you tell us what it was then?" they asked at the same time.

"I would rather not tell if you don't mind. It is something that I know will not happen," and with that I got up and went to the attic.

"I think we hurt her feelings," Rose said.

"I think we will have to find out from Edward if she won't tell us," Alice said, she will never give up not until she finds out what the promise is and why I think it will never happen. I know that even with the transformation we have planned I will not be as beautiful as I would need to be to be with Edward.

I have been trying to picture someone with Edward that would be a good match for him and I have many but not one of them looks like me even if I was skinny and had clear skin with perfect hair. I will never be in his league and I know it I just want to try to make myself look somewhat better than I do right now.

I find the kite and return to my room to find them on the phone with our Dad, Charlie Swan, has just gone through a divorce with our Mom, Renee. We were given the option of whom we wanted to stay with and we knew that Charlie needed us the most so we stayed with him. He has to agree to the personal trainer that we need to get in shape before next fall.

"Thanks Dad. We really will work hard to show that we are serious about getting in shape. Bye Dad," Alice said as I entered the room.

"So I take it we have a trainer now?" I ask her.

"Yes we do and he wants us to do more than workout but eat healthier as well so no more junk food but we can pig out every now and then if we will work it all off within the week to come," she said.

"Wow, I know that will not be hard for us we have not really eaten that much junk food since we came up with this plan," Rose said.

"Yes now why do we need this kite?" I ask them.

"Well we need to have it to contact Edward every now and then just so he can see how the transformation is going and help us see where we need to work on," Alice said

"What you mean to tell me that he is going to judge us as we louse weight!" I yell at her.

"No he will judge me and Rose, you will not be judged until school we want him to be in shock to see one of us so that he will be the only one not shocked," Alice said as she brushed Roses hair.

"Fine but what are you going to do about the wardrobe then he is to help with that," I asked her.

"You will get your hair and face will not be done until after the wardrobe is done," Rose said.

"So he will see the half-way transformation then," I said.

"Yes and he might jump you then as well," Alice said. I do not know why these two are so hung up over sex.

"Do not shake your head do not even act as if you never think about having Edward in your bed with no clothes on with his…." I slap my hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

"Do not even finish that sentence please," I ask, I will never let her know that I have thought about it.

"The only reason you will not let her finish is because you have thought about it right?" Rose asked I had tried to slap my hand over her mouth but she blocked me and would not quiet until she was done. I would not even answer witch told them all they needed to know.

"You still like him then so you cannot tease us for our crushes on his brothers," Alice said.

"No I do not have a crush on him I just could not help but think of that one day you know the day that I trip and fell on him," I asked them.

"Yes I remember it," Rose said, that was the day that Emmett tripped her into a trashcan.

"Well he did not push me away but held me for a bit and I could see some sorrow in his eyes when Jasper noticed and then he pushed me away but I swear I heard him say 'Sorry B.', but I was not sure. So I never said anything about it," when I finished they both had their mouths hanging opened.

"Bella, he is in love with you the way you are right now! Just wait until he sees you after the transformation he will jump you on sight," Alice screamed.

"Alice is right Bella he does love you. All we need to do is help him and you see that you two love each other," Rose said.

"I think you both are crazy but I do want to get in shape so let the transformation begin," I say and they yell

"Hell yes, the Queens will fall and the Kings that are jerks will regret ever making fun of us," I had joined in as well. Tomorrow we have a lot of work to do. As seeing, we have a doctor appointment to clear our skin by next school year.


	2. Chapter 2

(EPOV)

I cannot believe that Bella and her sisters are out for revenge and I agreed to help. Right now I am in the woods since my brothers have 'friends over' and our parents are not home. They all ways think that I am gay since I do not fuck whatever girl asks me to. Emmett and Jasper are good but they only think of looks and of right now, not the future and I do Bella is beautiful even now with the extra pounds that she has right now. If this transformation is what I think it is then she will be even more beautiful than all the girls that they have fucked. I still remember that promise we made when we were little when we finished high school we would marry and start a family while in college. I do wish to do that she is much more than a pretty face she is a beautiful person inside and out.

I reach my meadow and see a kite in the sky and I know what that kite means Bella wants to talk for it is an emerald kite. Mine is brown if I fly it and she sees it then she knows I wish to talk it is a good thing that I brought the kite with me as I do every time I come here. I always bring it and fly it just in case she comes out here and wants to talk. I fly mine to let her know I have seen her kite. I see it being brought in so I bring mine in and start to run to her field since she knows that I do not like people to see my meadow. I get to her field and find her and her sisters. I had hoped it would just be her here. So that I could…. I cut myself off of that train of thought. Or I might jump her now and I do not wish to do that here in front of her sisters.

"It is nice to see all of you and not have to act as if I hate all of you," I tell them.

"It is nice to know you do not hate us," Rose said.

"I am glad to know that one of the few friends we had before high school still likes us," Alice said.

"They want to fill you in on some of the plan. I think you will get a kick out of this I believe," Bella said with a laugh at her sisters jumping up and down.

"What is the part that they want me to know," I ask and that is when Bella held up three fingers and started counting down to one then pointed at Alice.

"You will help us get a whole new wardrobe near the end of the summer," Alice screamed.

"Wow that was loud but why would you need my help?" I ask.

"You are going to help us find new outfits that make us look good but not like sluts you will see the final form for me and Rose but not Bella so that you will be in for a shock when school starts," Rose said.

"So then you are going to change your looks over summer?" I ask how can that be revenge.

"Yes we will also be getting some kick ass new cars along with new hair, new body, a tattoo, and a belie button ring," Bella said.

"A belie button ring? A tattoo? Who are you and what have you done with Bella?" I ask Bella.

"Shut up. Eddie," Bella said while sticking her tong out at me. Yep she is Bella.

"Your Bella all right and do not call me Eddie," I tell her and she laughs. I have missed her laugh it sound like bells.

"Yes well back to the plan you will not see Bella after the transformation is done not till the first day at school. You can however call her if you want to talk to her since we do not wish to keep you from being friends over the summer you will also be the only boy to know that we are well us when school starts. So are you in just know this many guys will be fighting to get to us when done and we will need someone to help keep the guys away," Alice said. If that happens then I will have to fight for Bella and my brothers might be two of the guys I have to fight.

"Is there any way for me to join in on the exercise I will need to get stronger now if this transformation works I might end up against my brothers and right now they can take me with no trouble," I tell them. Alice digs in her purse for something.

"Here is the number for the trainer that we are using he can see you at the same time as us if and only if you talk to your parents. Tell them you wish to work out without your brothers there to tease you or something tell them the time written because that is the time he is with us and he can take on one more person at that time call now," Alice said.

"So if you want to work with us then go now and have them call," Bella said.

"Yeah you can see how well we are doing as it happens and you won't go into shock at the sight of us that first day," Rose said.

"So I can see how you work out any short shorts?" I ask and receive a slap to the back of my head from Bella.

"No not until we are in shape and I think we will put Bella in the shortest shorts," Alice said. Shit that is not good for me, will unless Bella does not mind me staring at her ass as she runs.

"Alice that will not happen I will never wear short shorts and you know that," Bella said. Damn that sucks I would love to see her in shape with short shorts on.

"You will we all will so shut up and stop winning," Rose said. Will this will be a very interesting summer.

"Will I think we should go and Edward needs to let his parents know that he wants to work with someone over the summer," Alice said with a smirk, on her face and a look in her eyes that tells me she has a plan to tease me all summer over Bella.

"Alright let's go and start cooking and cleaning we still have chores to do before Charlie gets home. Later Eddie," Bella said. She knows I hate that nickname.

"Bella I hate being called Eddie and you know that so stop. See all of you later," I said.

"See you Eddie," Rose and Alice said.

"Bye Edward," Bella said walking away.

"Bye Bella," I tell her. She walks on and I can see that this summer just got good I will be with Bella and her sisters the three girls that in this town that have not tried to jump my brothers or me. Even though my brothers would just push them away, I would not push away but tell them I was not interested only to Alice and Rose I would not mind Bella. Bella might not know but I do wish to uphold that promise that was made then and who knows I might find a way to get her to date me this summer or while in school, at least. I walk back to the house and find that Esme is home and Emmett's and Jaspers friends are gone and I help her with the groceries.

"Esme is it all right if I was to start working with a trainer at the gym?" I ask her.

"Why you work out with your brothers all the time," she answers.

"Yes but I am not as strong as them and they get a laugh out of it so I do not work as much as them with them and I have looked around and found one he takes on four people at a time and has one spot open. Now his three other customers are trying to lose weight and gain muscle," I tell her.

"So you want to work with him for how long then?" she asks me. Yes, I knew she would cave.

"Let's see how I like it for the summer and if I find it better then with the two cave men we have upstairs then I will stay until the end of high school," I tell her I do plan on getting stronger so I can keep the jerks of our school off of Bella.

"I will call and see if he can work with you then and I do not want to hear you call your brothers cave men again all right?" she tells me.

"Yes Esme," I will be with the Swan sisters all summer now and I can be with Bella even out of the gym if I can find a way to get my car sooner. I see Esme is on the phone with ether the man that is a trainer or Carlisle telling him I want to use a trainer over the summer. I do not care I just need a shower right now. I am going to need to find a way to hide my showers from my brothers.


	3. Chapter 3

(BPOV)

"Why do you two seem to be hiding something from me?" I ask my sisters.

"Well you will not believe what we saw today when we were talking with Edward," Alice said. Now I want to know what they are hiding.

"Tell me and I will at least get a laugh out of what you think you saw," I tell them this will be good for a laugh.

"He had a dreamy look in his eyes when he thought of you in short shorts so you will have to wear them now just so we can watch him run to the bathroom a lot to relive his problem," Rose said. I cannot help but laugh at this.

"You think he liked the ideal of me in short shorts," I laugh they are good for a laugh.

"No I think you want him to look like that but thanks for a laugh," I tell them as I cook supper.

"See you do not believe us but we are right by the end of the school year you and Edward will be going at it like bunnies and if not then I will let you pick some of your senior year in high school wardrobe. If we are right you let us help with the wedding that will happen sometime in the future," Alice said.

"Ha, as if that was to happen you know I would have no choice you know you would plan it any way you would never let me plan it any way. I think you want me with Edward so you saw something that was not there just so you could have hope," I tell her.

"Think what you want but that is what WE saw and you did not since you were glaring at me," Alice said.

"I think Alice is right and you will need to make plans with him after school starts any way just to anger his brothers that he is getting something from us and they are not," Rose said with a grin.

"Whoa hold up you want me and Edward to act like we're dating or something?" I ask.

"Well you could date if you wanted we know how to contact him with the kite now we can talk to him without you knowing now," Rose said.

"We can ask him to go along with it at least until he is ready to ask you out on his own," Alice said.

"You two are crazy but I cannot stop you two from acting like you're crazy but if you even think of doing anything with Edward it better not be trying to set us up got that," I ask them.

"Whatever Bella but we think he would not mind the act of being your boyfriend a few make outs, a few dates, a few PDAs, and a few dates and both of you will have fewer people after you and Edward," Alice said.

"Who knows after all that you two might end up together for real and I think both of you will love for that to happen," Rose said with a wink.

"Well you two are crazy supper is done so you can get what you want as will I and I will see you when I am done eating unless you wish to eat outside with me," I tell them. I walk out to the back porch and think do I want to be with Edward in the way that they are talking about, or do I just want to be friends.

I just know that the next two and a half months will be hard and I need to make up my mind on this before I lose him forever because I do not wish to be with any of the guys at school if not him. But what if he does not like me when I am thin? What if I do not look good as someone skinny? I shake my head no; I cannot get any uglier than I do now. I just hope that he does not mind me once I am what everyone else thinks is beauty. For now all I can do is try and get in shape I will find someone I just do not know when.

-Two Months Later-

I have lost the entire extra weight that I had and I have to say I think Alice and Rose might have been right as seeing as Edward was yelled at for staring at my ass when I was on the treadmill yesterday and most days since I started to wear shorts. I have to say I am starting to want to jump him since he has gotten built he is WOW.

If I thought he was hot before then he is God like now. I also cannot believe that he agreed with my sisters about the 'fake dating' but I can tell there is something he is not telling them but has told me that he wants to talk when we go shopping today and I do not know what he wants. I have not told Alice or Rose we have made appointments for our hair and skin two days before school our skin is clear but hey why not have a spa day before school. We will not see Edward after next week since of trainer's wife is having a baby soon and we are done here anyway. That and the fact that we have a gym at the house now, our new cars are amazing.

All three of us got a Porsche 911 Turbos all that is different is the color. Rose has red, Alice yellow, and as for mine it is midnight blue. Edward got a car as well a silver Volvo. Rose has been working on our cars to make them go faster without our father finding out that is. He would not be happy if we were to get a ticket, as he is Chief of Police. We have already heard about Emmett and Jasper getting three or five tickets already Edward was at the house when Charlie got home upset over them speeding around town. When he found out, they were Edwards's brothers he all most kicked Edward out of the house before my sisters and me could get him to listen to us about how he was not his brothers. Edward is now scared of our dad.

Right now, I am running on a treadmill with a mirror in front of me and I can tell Edward is trying hard not to watch my ass as I run. I slow down to a walk and hear him groan from that. I hear my sisters laugh and I see that the trainer is not in the room and it is close to time for us to leave any ways. Edward got up from the machine that he was working on and walks up to my treadmill and stops it.

"Hey I was running!" I tell him and my sisters are laughing big time right now.

"No you were walking and in those shorts it is not funny," he said, while trying and not seceding to hide a problem in his pants. I think my sisters were right now I need a shower since I have to admit I am having a hard time not jumping him right now.

"Hit the showers you two we do not wish to see the two of you going at it like bunnies," Rose yelled.

"Shut up Rose," both Edward and I yell.

"They are both blushing they so want to have sex right now," Alice said. I am going to kill her.

"You two sound a lot like my brothers right now," Edward said.

"We do not!" yelled my sisters. I could not help but laugh at this as I got off the treadmill Edward put his arm around my waist I have gotten use to him doing that that I had not noticed it until my sisters started laughing and he glared at them. That was when I blushed a deep red and hid my face behind my hair.

"Don't hide that blush. I like to see your blush," Edward said in a low voice to keep my sisters from hearing and I blushed even redder.

"Alice I do not know about you but I think we might need to set up her appointment for tomorrow so that they can go on a date," Rose said.

"You're right Rose she does not need to go on a date without the transformation being complete I will call the hairdresser and see if we can be moved up today so that she can be ready for a date," Alice said.

"Well at least I know that your sisters like me, but the thing is do you like me," Edward asked as we got in his Volvo.

"What do you mean?" I ask him as I see my sisters get in Rose's Porsche.

"Well I would like to ask you out on a real date not some fake date tomorrow night," he said.

"Your asking me out on a date?" I think I will have some fun with this.

"If you want to if not then we could hang out then," he thinks I do not want to date him now. I could not help but laugh.

"I will go with you I just wanted to see how you would react if I acted if I pretended to act like I was going to turn you down," I tell him.

"So you were willing to let me think that you would not date me just to get a laugh! That is mean now I won't ask you what I was going to ask you," he said.

"Hey! That's not nice you know if I know you were going to ask me something I will not be happy until I know what it was you were going to ask," I tell him. He is just laughing at this so I stick my tong out at him.

"I know that's why I will not tell you not until the date now," he said with that crooked smile of his. God he is lucky that I like that smile or I would punch him in the gut.

"Fine, be that way," I say.

After gym the next day, I send a text to my sisters.

'Hey lets have fun with Edward while shopping' I send to Alice.

'Underwear shopping with him will be torture for him' Alice sends back to me.

'Why do I have the feeling that you mean me as an underwear model' I send her.

'Yes' she sends back.

'No way in hell will I do that' I send her.

'You will so that you and Edward can start getting it on' she sent to me.

'Sorry Rose sent that from my phone I got it back though and I agree' she sends me. I thought that was from Rose.

'It will not happen' I send them as we pull up to the mall. We stop and I get out I tell my sisters

"No, no, no, no way will that little plan of yours will not happen I will not be part of that plan."

They look at each other and Rose says, "But does Edward want it to happen?"

"Want what to happen?" he asks.

"Underwear shopping you get to be the judge and Bella goes first," Alice says. I look at him and see a faraway look on his face.

"We might want to save that for last," he says.

"What! You mean that you want to go underwear shopping!" I yell.

"If you are the model then yes," he said with that smile.

"You're a jerk you know that right," I tell him.

"Well you did pull that stunt in the car," he said still with that damn smile.

"What stunt?" my sisters ask.

"Nothing, let's get this over with I hate shopping," I say.

"Fine but I think you will like the last store and the hair place can see us now so let's go there first. Then on with the outfits for our new wardrobes," Rose said. I hope she is right but I do not think I am ready for this.

"I will not jump you but you will be the star of many dreams until it ether happens or will that is the only way," He said in my ear. If he wanted to turn me bright red then he succeeded because I am as red as I can get.

"I love that blush of yours it just makes you more beautiful," he says in my ear.

"Edward I do not know what you are saying but she is very red right now," Alice said.

"That is for me and her to know and you to never know unless she wants to tell you but I won't," he said with a smirk.

"You know you are a bit of a jerk but not in a bad way, unlike your brothers. I do not mean to insult them but it is true. You are a jerk in an annoying but sweet way, they are mean and annoying and insulting and stuck up no good for nothing jerks," Rose said.

"Wow you are not a fan of my brothers are you," he asks.

"Is it that obvious?" Rose answers.

"Yes now let's go and get this shopping over with," I ask.

"Yes and there is where we start with hair and nails done then to outfits and then if I am not mistaken you and Edward have a date after this shopping trip so you will also get your makeup done to," Alice said.

"How did you... Edward did you tell her before asking me?" I ask him.

"Just a bit not where or when just that it would be someday this week. She agreed that I could see the transformation finished because of it and she told me that she chose the day," he answered while backing up with his hands up in surrender.

"Fine then what torture do I have to put up with right now," I ask.

"Not torture makeup treatments there is a difference to them," Rose said.

"Yeah to you maybe," I say as we walk in the store.

"Hello we are the Swan sisters, we are here to get our hair down. Sorry about the move and change of the appointment that we had but well it is an emergency. See one of us has a date and it would not do for her to look great everywhere but her hair," Rose said to the receptionist.

"Which one of you has the date?" the receptionist asked.

"That would be our sister Bella here," Alice said pulling me from Edwards's side and I realized that his arm was on my waist again.

"I take it that that is the young man that she has a date with then?" the receptionist said she noticed Edwards arm.

"Yes he is we have some shopping to do and we want to know if there is an open spot later today for us to come and get her makeup down after we get done shopping?" Rose said.

"Well then let me check. Yes one of the customers that never pays full price has a slot and we can call and inform them that someone got sick and we do not wish for anyone to catch whatever it was they had," the receptionist said.

"Alright then we can come back after our shopping is done for her makeup but let's get her hair done now," Alice said.

"Let's get started then," the stylist said and put me in the chair as two others got Rose and Alice into other chairs.

"What about the young man is he here for a cut or just to be with your sister?" my stylist asked.

"Just to be with our sister, and to help us with shopping in the way of a judge of hotness of an outfit on us," Alice said.

"Well then any underwear shopping in this trip because if so I do need to know so I know how to style her hair," the stylist asked.

"Yes there is we will be coming back after that stop," Rose said.

"So let's get started so that you can get started shopping," the stylist said with a wink at me, did I mention that I had a male stylist. At the wink, Edward growled at him.

"Whoa calm down bad boy I'm gay I am more likely to jump you than her," he said I read his nametag and find out his name is Heath.

"So Heath what do you think of him," I ask him.

"Oh, I take it he has done something or said something that embarrassed you or you just want to embarrass him," Heath said.

"First one," I answer.

"Oh, well then his hair OMG you are so lucky to be able to run your fingers through it. His eyes wow very green oh, if I could stair in them all day then I would. Do not even get me started on his body," at this Heath has a dreamy look on his face, and Edward is blushing bright red.

"I think you got him back for whatever it was he said in the parking lot," Alice laughed at Edward.

"I think he will be more careful with when he makes you blush," Rose laughed.

"I think your sisters are right so what is it he said that made you so embarrassed that you would want to get revenge on him this way," Heath asked.

"NO comment on that," I said.

"I will tell you I said she would be the star of…ouch, what was that for," Edward said rubbing his head as I had tossed a brush at it.

"Keep your mouth shut," I told him. "Well it is clear who the boss is here," Heath said.

"I would not be so sure he just does not want to be left alone tonight since he has a date planned," Rose said.

"He does not want her to go home with us but for him to drop her off at the house after they had some fun," Alice added to that.

"Well then how long have they been going out then," Heath asked my sisters as I was in a starring contest with Edward.

"Officially their not together yet unofficially they have been all summer," Rose said.

"I cannot wait for him to actually ask her so that they can move past the point they are at right now," Alice added.

"Yeah shamelessly flirting with each other all the time and not getting any as in the form of sex or any kind of relief of sexual tension at all," Rose said.

"You can cut the sexual tension between the two of them at the gym with a knife," Alice said.

"Wow I thought they had tapped each other all ready but if they are like this and had not then they will get even more wow," Heath said while fanning himself.

"We know that is why we cannot wait for them to get some to watch the fireworks go," Rose said.

"I wish I could see them then they will be all over each other they might end up being banned from a few places because of the fire they will feel when close to each other," Heath said with a laugh and Edward and me are no longer looking at each other and blushing bright red.

"Edward gets boner from her on a treadmill, he has been yelled at by our trainer all most every day this week well most of the summer as well," Alice said.

"Wow, then I say that they will be going at it within a month at least. If not then they are stubborn and do not wish to let us see a fire that you only hear about in books," Heath said. I cannot believe they are saying this with Edward right there in a chair where he can hear what they say and with me here as well.

"You're done," Heath said at the same time as Rose and Alice's hairdressers told them that time.

"Well now you can go shopping and in three hours come back and I can do her makeup. When I do you young man will not be able to sit here watching for I want her to see the shock on your face the first date and you better ask her out soon or she might get snatched before you step up to the plate," Heath said to Edward.

"All right and I know that I have it planned," Edward said.

"What do you have planned then," Alice asked right as Heath was about to ask since he said, "Hey I was going to ask that."

I laugh and turn to see what he had done to my hair and I am in shock I cannot believe the brunet in the mirror as me she looked good not just good but hot even.

"I see you like what I did," Heath said.

"Yes you are good I might have to book you whenever I need something done to my hair from now on," I tell him.

"Well that's nice of you but I am sure you will be able to keep it up with the help of your sisters, and I so think that you and your man will be happy," Heath said.

"You might be right but I will come to you when I need it cut," I tell him. He just laughs as Alice pays.

"Let's go shopping!" Alice calls as she finishes paying.

"See you later and I want to know if he jumps you in Victoria Secrets," Heath tells me and Edward looks like he is dreaming again.

"Let's get this shopping torture over with," I say as I pull Edward out and to the next stop a dress shop. As we enter Edward spots, a small dress and looks at me with a look on his face said it all he wanted to see me in that dress.

"No way am I trying that on Edward," I tell him.

"Please, please, please, please, how many pleases do I have to say before you agree?" he asks.

"NO I will not," I tell him.

"That's because you will try it on I want to see what length fits you and since he wants to see it then you will," Alice said.

"YES," Edward yelled.

"WHAT!" I yelled. Edward is smiling like a fool and starts to look around for other dresses.

"I cannot believe you are going to let him pick the dresses I try on," I tell Alice.

"I only am letting him do this so that he can have fun seeing you in clothes that he wants to see you in and do not worry I will decide if you have to buy them," Alice said as looking at a dress. Rose is looking at a red dress that comes in three colors, our favorite colors.

"I like that dress that Rose found," I tell Alice.

"So do I and so does Edward as seeing as he has picked up one of it in blue. It seems as most of the dresses he has is blue," Alice said.

"He likes the color blue on me that's why," I tell her.

"Wait you know that and you have not told me this," Alice said well almost yelled.

"I did not think it was all that important," I told her.

"It is if I had known this I would have had you in blue a lot more often," Alice said.

(EPOV)

I cannot believe Bella has to try on what I pick out there are something's I want to see her in that she would never try on without that little order from Alice. I am getting many blue dresses that come in all sizes from full to almost not there and I cannot help but grin at the thought of Bella in some of these dresses. I know she is going to be angry with me but I cannot help myself with some of these dresses. I know that she will be mad at the one I want to see her in the most a blue strapless that is mid-thigh she hates showing her legs. I know this so that is why I picked it because I like her legs and I do have ideals about this dress. I also hope that she likes the date I have planned since I wish to ask her to be my girlfriend for real tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

(BPOV)

I am trying on dresses and I find a blue dress that is mid-thigh and is strapless. I cannot believe this Edward must have picked this out.

"Nice try Edward but I will not put this one on," I say handing it out of the door for Alice to get.

"It is good and nice taste Edward put it on Bella or I will send him in to put it on you," she says handing it back to me.

"Whoa why not you help her I might jump… Never mind," Edward said.

"Stop that train of thought Mr. I am putting it on," I tell him. I hear Rose laughing and I ask,

"Why are you laughing Rose?" more laughing "His face he looks like someone ran over his puppy!" she tells me.

"Edward did you really think that you would come in and dress me?" I ask.

"Well no but a guy can dream right?" he says to that question.

"I cannot believe you would want to see me in this dress I will not look great in it but to humor my sisters and you I will put it on and you are a jerk," I tell him.

"I know, you know, we all know that," he said.

"Stop smirking Jerk," I said.

"How did you know he was smirking?" Rose asked.

"I know him," I said. I hear my sisters laugh.

"Keep that up and I will come in there and drag you out," Edward said.

"And you can find someone else to keep the girls off of you, namely say the Queens" I said. This just makes my sisters laugh harder.

"I have to say this you two will get married one day and the two of you will never have a dull day in your life after that," Alice said.

"Just wait until they have kids then their life will never be the same ever and they will be begging for a dull day," Rose said. I cannot believe this we are not even together and they have our life planned for us.

"I think you are a bit overstating our life, but I think you are getting way ahead of yourselves," Edward said. Whoa what? Did he just say what I think he said does he mean that he wants to get together and get married?

"So you mean to say that you wish to get with our sister and get married have kids and live with just her forever," Rose asked.

"Maybe, but only if it works out this year in school," Edward said.

"Did he just wink? If he did slap him against the head," I tell my sisters.

"How did you know he winked?" Alice asked. I hear a slap and an ouch so I take it Rose slapped him.

"You know him to well to know that without seeing him," Rose said.

"I know that you slapped him on the back of the head as well does this mean I know you to well?" I ask her.

"Well no I am your sister, not a friend that could just be your future husband," she answers. I think she has read too many romance novels for my taste.

"Rose this is real life not a book you know that right?" I ask my sister. 

"I know that but it is true right," Rose says to that.

"I am starting to wonder about you," I tell her.

"Stop arguing and show us that dress Bella I know what you are doing," Edward said.

"What is she doing," Alice asks.

"Trying to get us to forget the dress so that she will not have to put it on and show us if you are not out in three minutes I will come in there," he said.

"I have the dress on I just do not want to come out," as I said this the curtain opened and I saw that it was Rose that opened it.

"Then come out and I love that dress. Edward you picked that out for her?" Rose asked him.

"I knew she would look great in it and I have to say that she is HOT in it," he said.

"You are right she is hot in it. I think we should find it in other colors to see if it comes in colors that look good on Rose and me as well, as well as other colors for her. So that we can all were it and match on some days," Alice said.

"It comes in a few other colors but I did not look at them I just saw the blue one and grabbed it," Edward said.

"I do not know why you are so happy about a dress," I say as I turned to go back in my room.

"There is no mirror in there come over here and see for yourself," Edward said as he pulled me to the mirror. As I get to the mirror I am in shock, I do look good in the dress I have to admit that I like it.

"Well I guess it takes a guy to find some dresses that will look good for I would never have grabbed this one," I tell him. And he pulls me into a hug and I can tell he likes the dress form what I feel in my back.

"You look great so do not down grade yourself or I will start to pick things you will not like or look good in. Will in your eyes at least me will I am just getting things to use in dreams," he said in my ear and I have to say that I will have to start to have him try things on that I want to see.

"Next store then and this time Bella picks things out for you as well," Alice said.

"Whoa when did this become a trip for me to try things on?" Edward asked.

"When you decided to take Bella on a date tonight you will not be going in that for a date," Rose said.

"That means that I get to dress him this will be fun," I say. Edward gives me a look that says 'Do not put me in anything pink or you will not like it' at least that is what I think it means.

"I think a nice green or maybe blue shirt for you. Well we'll see now wont we and just like I have no choice nether do you," I tell him now this is going to be fun I already know what I want to see him in.

I was here a few days ago with my sisters and I saw this midnight blue shirt with dark wash black jeans. I saw that and could not help but see it on Edward and I know Alice and Rose will love it on him that they will want to get it for him or force him to get it. He could even wear it to school and we could wear a matching outfit well except I will have a skirt not a pair of pants. I do not think that will ever happen but it could happen. I just need to find the store as we enter the next shop I see the outfit that I want him to try on.

"Let's get started then" I say as I start to pick out some outfits for him and some for me as well for that matter. After about 30 minutes, we have all the outfits we want from this store and go to try them on. I hand Edward the outfits, he goes to try them on, the first outfit he comes out in is the one I wanted him to try on the most, and I have to say he is even better looking than ever.

"Wow, Bella that is a great outfit for him you did good. You have to get that one Edward. You will buy it or we will buy it for you got it," Rose said.

"I'll buy it for I like it. Bella you do know what will look good on me," Edward said to me with a wink.

"Just like you know what will be good on her. The two of you must dream of each other a lot so get over it," Alice snaps.

"Go change into the next outfit," I tell him.

All of the outfits look good on him and I have to say I was glad that he bought most of them but unknown to him Alice bought the rest. Next, was Alice and all of the outfits looked great and she bought all of them. Then Rose and it was the same for her but she did not buy all of them since she did not want all of them. Then came me and I have to say Edward did well they were all good but some I would never wear to school and I did not get half of them but Edward did have a look on his face that said he was going to use some of these outfits in dreams. The stores after that one went like that up to Victoria Secrets.

"Do I have to model here as well," I asked my sisters.

"Yes you have to show us and if you want to show Edward then you would not have to unless we say so," Alice said.

"What why not," Edward asks sounding like a little kid.

"Well you have been choosing outfits that show a lot of skin and you have seen her all most with nothing on all ready so no she can chose here," Rose said.

Edward is pouting but I have to smile as seeing as he is looking at everything my sisters chose in blue just in case I have to wear them, one bra set made him moan and I can tell he is in need of relief right now. He comes to me, and I can tell that he wants help.

"Bella I have to get out of here or I will jump you in the dressing room," he told me.

"You will not do so you will stay here and help me with my sisters if you leave they will go overboard with what they pick. Right now they are holding back just to make sure you do not know what all they will get for me trust me when I say this when we leave them they will come back and get more," I tell him.

"Fine but do not hold what might happen against me all right I really need to get out of here or neither of us will get out of here without having security called on us," Edward said.

"I think you are over reacting but I will have my sisters keep you out here if you want," I tell him.

"No need for that Edward can you take these bags to the car and put them in the trunk then come back and get more. Maybe by the time you are done Bella will be done I have Bella's outfit out and in my purse and I will have her change into her new bra set when she is dressed so hurry," Alice said.

"Fine but hurry I need to not be here when she is in the dressing room," Edward said.

I had just finished with all of the underwear sets and Alice and Rose hand me the outfit that they had picked out and told me, "Edward will change into his outfit while you are getting your makeup done."

As I change into the new bra set and new outfit I cannot help but think what are they going to make him wear. We get to where Heath is and he tells us that his boyfriend, John, will do my makeup and he will touch up my hair. When we are done I can barely believe the girl in the mirror is me my eyes look great, I love the color they used on my lips and my hair is amazing.

"Wow, you two are great I love your work," I love you work.

"Well you have a great face to work with," John said.

"And your hair is amazing in color and texture, if I could work with it every day I would," Heath said.

"So where is the young man that Heath told me you have a date with tonight," John, asked me.

"He should be outside right now," I tell him. We get outside and find Edward fighting off five different girls he is latterly trying to keep them off with a bag from a store that we bought one of his outfits from.

"Hey get away from him now," I all most yell.

"Bella thank god you are done," Edward says as he hides behind me from the crazy girls.

"Hey if he wants us then he can do as he pleases so you leave him alone," some red head said to me.

"It looked like he was trying to get rid of you and your friends here so you leave him alone," I tell her.

"Why it's not like he is with you. You're just a plain little brunet nothing new," she said with a flip of her hair. This made Edward angry.

"If she is plain then you are trash because she is way more beautiful than you are," Edward told her.

"What? You are joking right? I mean look at me I am why prettier than her," she said.

"No you are not. And I can tell you this you never will be," Edward said as he put his arm around my waist. She just turned and walked away and so did her friends. I cannot believe that girl would not even listen to Edward.

"Well I have to say I like this young man I have to say this does he have a gay brother because if he does then I have a friend that would love to date him," John said.

"No both of my brothers are not gay. Even if they were I do not think he would like them ask Bella and her sisters," Edward said.

"Why do you say that," John asked.

"Both of his brothers, his adopted brothers at that, are jerks. They have made our lives so terrible that we had to have a total makeover over the summer before school started. And it starts in a week and a half. Let's just say we did not look this good two months ago," I tell them.

"What's worse is that I had to act like them until I just could not take it anymore and helped them get in shape," Edward said.

"So you acted like you did not like these girls just because of your brothers. That's not very nice of your brothers but it does tell us that you love your family but your love for this young lady has won over the love for them," John said and Heath nodded to that.

"You can tell that they love each other as well! We knew it but we did not know that others could see it as well. Not only that you do not know them that all well and you can tell," Alice said while jumping up and down.

"What ever can we go now," I say I am still staring at the girls that are still staring at Edward.

"I think she wants to get the young man out of here so that she would not have to put up with those girls again," Heath said.

"That or she does not want us talking about her and Edwards yet to happen love life. Since he has yet to ask her out as his girlfriend yet," Rose said.

"What! They are not dating yet! How can two people so made for each other not be dating yet," John yelled at my sisters.

"He has not asked her yet even though he picked the outfit she is wearing and she picked the one he is wearing. They both got to pick outfits for the other on this shopping trip and I have to say they did make good choices for each other," Alice said.

"So they know what the other will look good in well that means that they will never have a bad outfit when they marry," John said.

"I have noticed something every one of you say Bella and me are going to marry how can you be so sure," Edward said with a smirk I did not even have to look at him to know that.

"Wipe that smirk off you face Edward," I say.

"She did not even look and she knew he was smirking. That is a sign that they are made for each other," Heath said.

"This is the twelfth time to day since we started shopping today," Rose said. I had to tell Edward to stop smirking in most stores.

"Did she look to tell for any of them," John asked.

"No, she just knows him to well so she just can hear his voice and know it," Alice said.

"Look since this is going to be the conversation then we're leaving come on Edward lets go and let them gossip," I say and start to walk away.

"See you at home sisters and bye Heath and John nice meeting you and see you later." I hear them laugh at this and hear Edward saying good-bye. As he catches up he puts his arm on my waist, I am starting to realize a trend here. Most of the trip Edward has had his arm on my waist most of the trip and when a guy would stare at me he would pull me into his side. I like this side of him he is very protective of me and does not want any other guy to stare at me.


	5. Chapter 5

"So can I know where we are going now," I ask him.

"Nope it is a surprise see I have planned this for weeks so you better not be made or try to get me to change places, got it," Edward said.

"Fine but you know I hate surprises," I say.

"I know that is why I want to keep it a surprise for now since I know you like where we are going so you cannot be mad," he said. I hit him in the side and say,

"Why do you smirk so much." He just laughs at this and we reach the car since the hair salon is not far from the parking lot that we parked in. He opens the door for me and I laugh since he all ways does that Esme and his first mom taught him well.

"I still cannot believe you will open the door for me I can do that myself you know," I tell him.

"I know that but I was raised right so hey I will do as trained when I was a kid," he said getting in his door. He starts the car and drives to my favorite restaurant, La Bella Italia.

"How did you get a table here it is one of the most popular restaurants in town," I ask him.

"I said it took me weeks to get it put together, so was the wait worth it?" he asked and he seems nervous.

"Yes I love this place and I have wanted to eat here for weeks," I tell him.

"Well let's go in then," he said as he took my hand to lead me inside.

We get inside and he says to the waitress, "Reserved table under Cullen."

She looks in the book and says, "Sorry but someone has already claimed that table. He also requested for two more chairs to be added to the table."

"Excuse me but can I ask what he looked like," I ask.

"He was a big man with brown hair and eyes and he had another man with him a blonde man. Both had a woman friend with them as well," she told us.

"Your brothers took our table! I will make them regret this I love this place I do hope you do not mind if I put stink bombs in their lockers at school and if I can find a way in their cars too," I told Edward I am mad at them this is going to hurt them for a long time.

"I will even put one in their rooms. They are bigger jerks then I thought," Edward said.

"Hold on let me get the manager I will see if I can get you at a table far from them if you want me to," the waitress said.

"Yes we would like that," Edward said.

The waitress came back with a man in his forties. "We are so sorry for giving you table away if we had known that they were not the ones that reserved the table we would not have given it to them," he said.

"It is no problem I just will get revenge on them when we get home," Edward said.

"And I will make their lives at school hell when it starts," I said.

"Well I have a table outside on the deck overlooking the river, and one near the bathroom neither of them are near the table you asked for sir but the one on the deck is far better that it," the manager said.

"We will take the one outside it would mean walking past them to get to the bathroom, but let's just say they will not even notice us," Edward said.

"I just hope they do not for if they see you they will try to follow you to the table and I might curse them out and I do not want to be banned from my favorite restaurant," I say. I will find a way to make them hate this place for what they did.

"Do not worry they will be banned from here because of this. I do not allow people that do this to keep doing this," the manager said.

The waitress led us to the table and I saw them and I could not believe who they are with, Lauran and Jessica, two of the Queen wannabies. I cannot believe they are with them oh I cannot wait to tell my sisters. We get to the table and place our orders and I start to laugh.

"What is so funny," Edward asked me.

"Your brothers' dates are Lauran and Jessica. I cannot believe this. I thought that your brothers might have some taste for women but know I am not so sure," I say as I finish laughing.

"Yes I cannot believe it either if it were not for the fact that I knew it from how they are over at the house for 'fun' all most every day," Edward said as he shuddered.

"I do not know how you could take that. I would scream if I had to let them in my house. Then I would burn everything that they touched just to clean my house of them," I tell him.

"That is why I lock my door and head to my meadow just to get away and I have a camera hidden in my room to make sure that my room stays clean," he said.

"I would check that camera a lot just to make sure. What would you do if you found them on your bed," I ask him.

"Burn it that is what I would do and tell Esme and Carlisle and then they will get the talk again and that would make me laugh and they know this so they leave my room untouched," Edward said.

When the food was severed, I had to admit I would not be able to deal with them as family. I have found out that they were not all ways the way they are now. They were once a lot like Edward but that all changed once they discovered girls that all changed.

"Excuse me I will be right back," I said as I got up to go to the bathroom.

"Hurry for I want to ask you something," Edward said. I head to the bathroom and see that Emmett and Jasper were still at the table and when they saw me they cat called.

"Shut up jerks," I said.

"Do not be like that sexy," Emmett said.

"Says the guy that has a date and is trying to get another girl. You are a sexist pig and leave me alone," I say as I enter the bathroom. When I leave, I find Jasper is up to try to win me over.

"Come on I am not at all like my brother. Let's go and have some fun I am sure you are wild," Jasper said.

"Get away sexist pig. You and your brother are nothing but pigs," I said as I walked back to the table.

"What took so long Bella," Edward asked when I got back.

"Ask your sexist pig brothers when they come to the table," I said as I took a bite of my food. Sure enough, they came to the table.

"Eddie what are you doing here and why have you not introduced us to your friend here, "Jerk 1 said (Emmett).

"Here I thought you were gay," Jerk 2 said (Jasper).

"While it is easy you two are not the best when it comes to treating a lady like a lady. So I kept her away and I do not like the fact that you stole my table," Edward said in a tone that said get away from here before I kill you.

"Now, now that is no way to talk to your brothers and we know how to treat a woman better than you do," Jerk 1 said.

"No you know how to treat school sluts not ladies," Edward said.

"Yeah Lauren and Jessica are not ladies but they put out more," Jerk 2 said.

"You two are sick and I cannot stand jerks like you two. I will never be with someone that only thinks of women as a way for sex," I tell them I am ready to dump my water on them.

"That is no way to talk to the brothers of the guy that is your date," Jerk 1 said.

"She can talk to you that way for it is how many see you and I think it is best for you to see yourselves as others see you," Edward said.

"They see you that way to then," Jerk 1 said.

"No they do not for you see they know I do not have a different girl every week and I won't have one every week. For I have found a lady and I will not lose her any time soon I hope," Edward said.

"I cannot hold what they say against you are not them and they are the ones that are jerks and I will leave if they stay much longer I can call my sisters. No you two cannot meet them," I tell the jerks.

Edward look upset at this and his brothers see it and Jerk 2 says, "Come on Em let's not ruin his date by making her leave." Jasper gets up and leaves the table and I now know that Jasper is not all that bad then.

"She is going to drag you down Eddie you might want to get rid of her now, Jasper wait up," Jerk 1 said.

"I would not have left but I wanted to see if one of them would leave if I said I would. Jasper is not as much of a jerk since he got the hint to leave first. He might learn fast to change his ways. Do not tell her I told you this but Alice has a bit of a crush on him. As does Rose with Emmett," I tell him.

"Rose is a lot like Emmett and she loves cars she is his dream girl if he would look past her looks and get to know her. As for Alice and Jasper they would be good together and I could see them together and they would be happy," Edward said.

"If only they were not jerks then they might just end up with Rose and Alice. They want to make your brothers regret being jerks so much that they beg to be forgiven. Just for a kiss or a hug," I tell him.

"I am glade that I never was like them I do not have to worry about the plan that you and your sisters have for them. They had been trying to set me up with girls so often that I was about to spread a rumor about them just to get them to leave me alone," Edward said.

"So what was it you wanted to ask me," I ask him. He looks nervous and unsure so I am not sure what he wants to ask me.

"Well you know how your sisters want us fake date during school right. Well what if... Screw it Bella will you be my girlfriend," Edward said and looks like he is about to wet himself. Well Alice was right he was going to ask me out for real.

"Well after all I said about your brothers you still want to date me," I ask him.

"Forget them I have wanted to ask you out since the beginning of summer but did not know how then I remembered that you love this place so I got a reservation here to ask you out. So yes or no," he asks me.

"Yes I will just know this you know I do not like your brothers much. So no double dates with them," I tell him. He smiles a big smile and I have to say he looks like I just told him that he would win a million dollars tomorrow or something like that.

"So when are we going to tell your sisters this," he asks me.

"Let's keep them in the dark for now. They will want to know what you asked me on this date and I will tell them you wanted to know if I wanted to go to a concert that they will not like later," I said as I pulled out tickets to a piano concert next week I have not told them about it yet.

"The piano concert, I have been trying to get tickets for that," Edward said.

"Well I have two and I was trying to think of a way to ask you since my sisters would not like to go and I did not want to go by myself and I have not told them about the tickets yet," I told him.

"So they will not know that we are together yet and they will have to figure it out on their own," he said.

"Yes that is what I was thinking," I answered.

"Well then as seeing as how we are done here why not a movie as well we do not have to be home before 10 and it is only 6 so how about it," he asks me.

"A movie sounds great let's go do that," I say. Edward pays and we get I in his car and go to the movie I did not really want to see any of them that were playing but I did not care. As me and Edward did not watch it, he started to kiss my hand and somehow that turned into a full blown make out session and I somehow ended up in his lap with his hand under my shirt on my back. I did not realize the movie was almost over until I heard a song start to play and it was the credits of the movie. We went to his car and headed home it was now 7:30 and the sunset was amazing I loved it. We got to our hometown and we went to the beach on the rez and stayed there still making out until 9:30 then went home my dad was not home so he was not yelled at and then banned from ever seeing me again. But I did have to answer to my sisters as he pulled away and that was when I noticed that he had left a love mark on my neck.

"I would ask how the date went but that love mark on your neck tells all," Rose said.

"Shut up Rose. Alice do not even start," I said as I went in I hear them laugh and I then think if he did this to me what did I do to him.

At this I get a text.

'I hope you have a love mark on you for I have found three so far,' Edward.

'I have one and my sisters saw it and are laughing their heads off right now,' I sent him.

'Same as my brothers I am in my room and I can still hear them. They say if you can do this then they want to meet your sisters and see if they are as wild,' Edward sent me.

'Sorry about that but I did not know I was marking you. And I have found four I just found three more on my shoulder so you marked me more. ' I sent him.

'Good then the guys will know you are taken and leave you alone,' Edward sent he is so possessive at times.

'See you tomorrow and do not go all caveman on me,' I sent him.

'No promises on that and see you then, 3,' Edward sent.

'See you, XOXO" I sent back.

I put my phone on my night stand and I get in the shower when I am out I put on my pajamas and see that my sisters are in my room.

"So I take it that Edward asked you to be his girlfriend," Rose asked looking at the texts on my phone.

"How many love marks do you have," Alice asks me.

"She has four and he has three of them, oh new text 'just found two more,' that means that they have four or more rach, he has one more than her" Rose said.

"I have five I found one more in the shower he loves my shoulders I did not spot it because of how my shirt fell on my shoulder," I tell them.

"Let me see them," Alice said.

"Why do you need to see them," I ask her.

"So I know how bad they are and can cover them up in the morning before dad sees them," Alice said.

"Fine let me go change into a tank top," I said. I come back and I hear Rose laugh.

"What is so funny," I ask her.

"Well he must have had your shirt all most off to do one of those love marks it is all most on your boob," she said.

"I need to see that shirt that you wore to the date," Alice said.

I tossed her the shirt and she says, "No he just stretched it out of shape looks like he wanted to get to her boobs though that much is known." Rose just starts to laugh more and I do not want to know why.

"Oh, this text is funny, 'how did you leave a love mark on my nipple?' that is a good question how did you do that," Rose said while laughing her but off.

"She must have undone his shirt it was a button up shirt, and found a way to get rid of that undershirt as well," Alice said.

"New text, 'do you have my undershirt?' do you have it," Rose said.

"No it must be on the beach, or in his car, or the movie theater," I tell her.

"I'll just say no," Rose said.

"You two made out that much then," Alice said in a tone that I knew meant she wants to find someone.

"Well not in his car but it could be there. Oh, and I think that Jasper might not be that big of a jerk he might change his ways if given the right motivation," I tell them.

"Why do you think that," Rose said and I know that she wants to know if here might be a chance for Emmett as well. So I told them about the date and how they both tried to get me to get with them and how Jasper was the one that took the hint to get lost.

"So Jasper might be changeable well who know maybe Emmett will change to if Jasper changes. Since he would not want to be the only one of his brothers that people do not like," Rose said and I know that this information has made her upset.

"Let's hope you are right he sounds like a good guy from what Edward told me about him and Jasper to," I tell them and the rest of the night, I told them what Edward told me about his brothers.


	6. Chapter 6

(EPOV)

I cannot believe that I am dating Bella I have been in love with her since we were little and I know that if my brothers would just talk to Rose and Alice they would find love as well. I have to say that I almost wet myself when I thought she would turn me down when I asked her to be my girlfriend. Now I am texting her how many love marks she gave me and I have to say I like the fact that she marked me since I marked her. I have to say that I was shocked when I heard a knock on my door.

"Edward can I talk to you," Jasper said.

"Yeah come in," I said I do not care if he can see all of the love marks since I am only in a pair of boxers lying in bed watching T.V.

"So what do you want to talk about," I say to him.

"Look I am sorry about crashing your date. She blew both Emmett off and me, and we wanted to see who she was with. When I saw it was you I wanted to go back to the table. And be with our dates even if they were nowhere near your date but Emmett did not so I stayed. I never thought that you would have a date with a girl that hot, so I let him talk me into taking you table. Then she said what she said and that got me thinking do people really see us that way? I did not like that at all if they did so I wanted to come and apologize to you and also if you do not mind call your date and I will apologize to her as well," he said.

"Wow that is something she was right out of you and Emmett you might be able to change your ways and find someone. I will call her tomorrow and let you apologize to her. She thinks that if you change you might catch the eye of one of her sisters but not sure if it will happen hold on let me text her for her to send a pic of the sister you might get if you do change." I said and I typed the text. I get a response fast and it has a pic of Alice in a bright pink bikini.

"Here is a pic of her sister, she thinks you might get if you change," I say as I show him the pick. I hear him groan at the pick.

"I have to say I have to change now your date has a HOT sister and I do not want to be a jerk when I meet her," he said to that pic.

"That is the thing you have met her. She goes to our school as does her two sisters. You might not recognize her or her sisters but you will know who they are when school starts," I tell him.

"What I would have snatched her and never let her go if I knew she was at our school," he said.

"She did not look the way she does now when you last saw her. She and her sisters are not fans of you and Emmett's they hate you and if I did had not had this look on my face when you two made fun of them they would hate me too," I told him.

"We made fun of them man I will never get with her now. How did you gain their trust and friendship," he asked me.

"I apologized and have helped them plan revenge on you and Emmett and the Queens of the school as well. Do not worry if you prove to them before school starts that you are not all that bad they will let you in on the plan and only Emmett will be tormented by them. I was not allowed to make choices but was able to veto what they did to the two of you," I tell him.

"At least you did that for us. I would not have done anything like that if I were you I would have let them have revenge no matter what just to keep them happy. I can only think of one trio of sisters that has a brunet and a black hair and that is the Swan sisters. If it is them then yes I can see why they forgave you. You never really enjoyed teasing them and would all ways curl your tong around them mostly the brunet, what was her name, oh, yeah Bella," He said.

"Yes, her name is Bella you have guessed their last name and you know who they are so tomorrow me and you need to meet them somewhere so that you can be judged by them," I tell him and send a text to Bella letting her know what has happened.

'Alice says to bring him to the beach tomorrow so that we can go to a spot that me and my sisters go to all the time,' she texts back.

"All right Bella says that we are to meet them tomorrow at the beach then we will walk to a spot that they go to all the time to talk," I tell him.

"How do we get past Emmett then," he asks me.

"Well we can tell him that we are going do some chores for Esme tomorrow. You know that he would not want to help with that," I tell him.

"So we can go see them without him there to mess up my chance to prove I am not a jerk like they think," he said.

"Yes and do not get your hopes up they might test you for a few months just to make sure you are not a jerk," I tell him.

"I know that. So I take it from the love marks that you and Bella had a good date," he said with a smirk.

"Yes now get out," I tell him.

"I do not think I will I want to know what the two of you did just to make sure I do not have to worry about being an uncle yet," he said.

I kick him and tell him, "We did not go that far. We just officially started dating today I asked her out at the restaurant," I tell him.

"Wait you mean to tell me that you two were making out at this level on the first data!" he asks me.

"Yes I know not a very bad date right," I tell him.

"No you two might want to invest in birth control pills and condoms as well for the second date," he tells me.

"I do not think we will go that far on the second date," I tell him.

"You never know, you never know," he tells me. "Get out now," I tell him.


	7. Chapter 7

(BPOV)

"Bella get up we need to get ready," Alice said as she barged in my room at eight in the morning.

"We do not have to meet them until noon so why do I need to get up now," I ask.

"So that we can be ready I know you and Edward are dating and you do not need to meet him without being ready for a date at any time," Alice said.

"Alice we are going to the beach to judge Jasper not for a date you now that I know that he knows that so does Jasper so shut up and let me sleep," I tell her.

"No get up and go shower I need you to be clean and awake so that I can get you ready for this meeting," she tells me.

I hear her leave the room and I go back to sleep and then I hear Rose scream, "ALICE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WAKING ME UP AT 8 IN THE MORNING."

I know that if I do not wake up Alice will be back for me. So I get up, get my shower, and get dressed in the outfit that Alice had picked out for me to wear.

"I see that you are up now I can start to cover up those love marks that Edward loved to put on you last night," Alice said with a laugh.

"Just hurry so I can go eat. And I cannot wait until you and Jasper are like this I bet that the two of you will have a kid before you are in collage," I tease her.

"Shut up, you and Edward will have one before me and Jasper so just you wait I cannot wait for you to have to explain to dad you are pregnant on day in the future," she says.

"No that will be you and Jasper not me and Edward," I tell her.

"I think it will both of you around the same time so shut up and let's get ready so that I can go eat," Rose said as she walked in the room.

"Well I have to say that was rude. I have to say this it will be Alice that has the first child not me," I say.

"No it will be you and Edward not me and Jasper. I mean look at these love marks and that was just one date! There is no way for you two not to be the first ones to have a child, I think that you might want to get on birth control before your next date," Alice said.

"I say we all start birth control just to be ready for anything and to make the chance of having a child less likely," I say to my sisters.

"I agree because we now look hot and you know that with good looks come men that want to have their ways with us," Rose said.

"I think you are right, both of you but I think that Bella and Edward will be the first out of us to have a child," Alice said.

"Well let's finish getting ready," Rose said.

"I am almost done with Bella all I have left is her face and I am done," Alice said. She had been working on the love marks while we were talking and it did not take her long to finish my makeup and hair. She then helped Rose with her hair, while Rose did her makeup.

We went down and was eating when Dad said, "I think you three need to go and get birth control since you are now 17 I think that it is time to for you to start birth control to make sure you do not make me a grandpa before I am 40."

We look at each other and Rose said, "We thought it was a good ideal last night since guys were flirting with us all night when we were at the mall."

He looks upset with this and I am starting to think he might say no more mall for us.

"I thought it would happened after this transformation but I cannot stop you just be careful if you have sex, please I am not ready to be a grandpa," he said to us and I realized that even though he is 38 he is still young to be a grandpa.

"We will be careful you do not need to worry about it we will start birth control and make sure if we have sex to use protection," I tell him.

"Thanks but even with birth control and protection you could still become pregnant the pill can fail and the condom can break and then what will you do keep the child or have an abortion," he said.

"Abortion is not right I would keep it I could never give away a child I carried for nine months," I said.

"Same here I would never do that to a child," Rose said.

"I agree I would never do that, so all three of us will keep the child if that happens," Alice said.

"I guess I raised you right then I just hope you will not have to raise a child on your own," he said.

"We would never be alone we would have you and each other," I said.

"I do not know how much help I would be but I would try to help you," he said.

"We know that and we will do our best to keep you from having to have to deal with that and know this if one of us does become pregnant then hey we will know the guy and they will have to help as well," Rose said.

"I just hope you have a good boyfriend if you become pregnant then," he said.

"Well Bella will probably have Edward we ran into him at the mall and he helped keep the guys off of us but mostly Bella even traded numbers with her," Alice said.

"Well he is a nice kid I have not had much trouble out of him but his brothers well that is different. The blonde one is not that bad like Edward but more trouble than he is. The only one I have had a lot of trouble out of the big one he is a bad influence on both of those two I hope someone can change him soon or he will not like the path he is on," dad said.

"So Jasper is good but not as good as Edward and Emmett is bad and makes the other two would be good if he was good," I said. I had thought that first last night and now I have found I am not the only one.

"Yes why," he asks.

"Alice likes Jasper and Rose use to have a crush on Emmett," I said.

"As you have a crush on Edward," Rose snapped.

"Then be careful Emmett is not that bad and with the right woman he could be a great man. Jasper will change fast if he finds the right woman. Now Edward is a good young man and he will treat a lady with respect so try if you want but be careful," he said.

Well that was not what I had thought he would tell us to leave them alone and I would have to date Edward in secret until something happens and I have no choice but let him know.

"I know that you thought I would not want you to be them. I have known for some time that Edward would one day stop following his brothers and try to gain your forgiveness Bella. I have known that since the day I wrote a ticket for Emmett and Edward was with him I could hear him almost yelling at his brother for not watching his speed and Emmett snapped back that the only reason Edward was worried about this ticket was because of you Bella," he said.

"Wait Emmett knows that Edward likes Bella. And that jerk keeps on trying to get Edward to insult her at every day at school! Edward knows that we have been at the gym all summer for it was his trainer that we used well he used the same trainer as us for we started the same day with the same time slot. So he knew that we were starting to look good. Now he can laugh at Emmett since he will not know that we look good now and will not have made a good impression on us over the summer in fact Emmett was at the mall and was trying to flirt with Bella. She turned him down and left him standing there we were not with her for we were in the store next to her," Rose said.

"So did Jasper, the next store she went to which was right next to the one that she ran into Emmett, same thing we did not see them and she turned them down," Alice said.

"Then I ran into Edward and was talking to him when they came up to us and were insulted that I was talking to him but not them. When I told them I did not go for jerks Emmett got mad and wanted Edward to quite talking to me and Jasper just nodded and told Emmett that they should leave me and Edward a lone and walked off," I told him.

"So Edward did not try to stop you from insulting his brothers?" he asked.

"No he agreed and that is what made Jasper realize it was true. Jasper wants to apologize to me for what he said last night and he still does not know that it is me. He did not recognize me while Edward did and he did not tell his brothers that it was me one of the Swan sisters. I think we should let him in on it since he does not seem so bad," I tell him and my sisters, even though they know already.

"I think so to this way that Emmett will start to change as well," Rose said.

"You three are masters of plans so I will leave you to it then," he said. Dad gets up, puts his plate in the sink, leaves the room, and grabs his jacket. "So what are your plans today," he asked.

"Going to meet Edward and Jasper at the beach to see if Jasper is worth trying to change and if not then just to make him regrets being a jerk," I say.

"Well just do not be to mean to the poor boy. I know how it is to be that age and I have to say that I was a bit like him at that age well more like Emmett but that is a different story," he said and ran to his car to go to work.

"Well I would never have thought that Charlie was like Emmett when he was that age," Rose said.

"I did he even has a son he never met from a women he dated before he and Renee got together and had me. You know they eloped because of me and he then found out that one of the other girls was expecting and he tried to get her to let him have the child since she did not want him. But she did not let him, she then moved away and later he heard that she had died and he could not find his son. I wish I could find him so I can meet my brother, I cannot believe that with what he has to do at work that he still is searching for his son," I tell my sisters.

My mother had told me this when I was ten and I have yet to forget and since it was a year later that they came to live with us. Then they never knew my Father had a meltdown since he found out that the son he had been looking for had been looking for had been found and had ran away from the orphanage. I had never told them this so I knew that they would be upset over this.

"I never knew that he had lost a child without even knowing him," Alice said.

"Yes and he is still looking for him. He wants to meet him at least once that is why I think he does not mind Emmett and Jasper and Edward all that much," I tell them.

"It is sad for a Father to never meet his son," Rose said. She is right it is sad.


	8. Chapter 8

At this, my cell rings and it is Edward.

"Hello and good morning Edward," I say.

"Bella, sorry trust me if it was not for this I would be at the beach right now," Edward says and I can tell he is upset.

"Edward what is it what happened," I ask him.

"Emmett was in a car crash and needs blood transplant and we cannot find a donor that matches his type," Edward sounds very upset.

"What is his blood type?" I ask him. "It's O negative," Edward says.

"That is my blood type are you at the hospital right now," I ask him.

"Yes I am," he answers.

"Then me and my sisters are on the way," I tell him.

"Thanks Bella, I do not know what to do," he said.

"Just hold on," I tell him and hang up.

"We need to get to the hospital right now. Emmett was in a car crash and needs a blood transplant now," I tell them.

"Let's go then," Rose said as she grabs her purse, as do Alice and I.

We get there and meet Edward and Jasper at the door and I tell the doctors that I have the same blood type as Emmett and I will donate if they will let me. As it turned out, I was able to give blood and then came the big shock. Emmett was my brother that I had never known. My father was happy to finally to meet his lost son.

"Bella I am sorry that I ever made fun of you. I did not know that there was ever a chance of you being my sister. My mother had told me that my father did not want me and now I know that was a lie and I wonder what else was a lie," Emmett said. I had come to visit him just to get out of my room for a bit.

"It is not your fault you had a hard life you needed an outlet and making fun of people is how you coped," I told him.

"That did not give me the right to pick you of all people. I should never have taken my anger at my unknown father out on you. And what is worse I made Edward stay away from you just because he had found a real gem. I now have a better reason you are my sister," he said with a smirk.

"Oh no you stay out of this Emmett. Or I will have to find some stories you might not want the girls at school know about you," I said. This just made him laugh and I mean laugh loud and long.

"I cannot even believe I did not see how you could be kin to me since you are a lot like me in the way of revenge," he said.

"I know and I can say that I am glad that you are now nice I do not have to include you in the revenge plan we have planned for when school starts," I told him while doing my best to look sweet and innocent.

This sets him off again and I have to say he is a nice guy once he quits acting like a jerk, he is a teddy bear. "I now know that Edward was right not to want to anger you and your sisters. Shit that means Rose is my sister to. Shit why did she have to be so hot. Shit I did not just say that did I. shit I need to shut up. I am shutting up now," and with that he does shut up and I start to laugh.

"She is your adopted sister you can date her and not get in trouble you know but get to know her first. She will not just let you date her you know," I tell him.

"Do you think she could ever be with me I was so mean to her and your other sister as well not to mention you. I still do not know why you offered to save my life after all that," he said.

"I am not a bad person you needed help and I could help so I did. I did not even think of that stuff so do not worry," I said.

"I can see why Edward fell for you now and I hate that I have to put up with my adopted brother dating my half-sister," he said.

"Well I have to put up with you and Rose one day if you change your ways that is," I reminded him.

"That is not all that bad for I am your brother not your sister," he said.

"It is the same so stop crying," I tell him.

"I am not crying," he cried.

"Emmett do not lie you were crying and Bella what are you doing out of bed you just gave blood and need to rest," Edward said as he walked into the room.

"I cannot even talk to my half-brother now? And I was in bed for a few hours I might not be allowed to walk but I can be wheeled into other rooms and he was awake," I say.

"Look can we not talk about how I just found out that my girlfriend is my adopted brother's half-sister," Edward said. Emmett just laughed at this and I have to say I did to.

"You two are a lot alike now that I think of it. If I had known that your father had a son he never met, I might not have started dating you, Bella. But since I have I will not let you go just because of it so Emmett so what if you do not like it I will not dump her and I hope she does not dump me," Edward said.

"I do not mind but if you get her pregnant then you will have to deal with me and I will not kill you because I could not do that to my sister but I will make you wait on her hand and foot up to the birth of the baby. Got that," Emmett likes the big brother thing, as it turns out he is only a week older than me.

"What about after that because that is when it would get even harder you have not had to baby sit a new born have you? I have and it is not fun so how about he be a personal servant up to age four," I say.

"Got it you here that Edward you will be a servant up to age four if you do not marry her first that is," Emmett said.

"I have a question why is it every one is talking about marriage and babies when it come to me and Edward we just started dating," I ask.

"Because it has been a long time coming so do not worry Edward will marry you after graduation and the two of you will go on a honeymoon and you will become pregnant with his child on it," Rose said as she came in the room.

"I agree with Rose on this it has been a long time coming. I was a fool to try to keep it from happing but I just did not want to see him find someone before I did and he still found someone before I did. If I had not tried to stop you two from getting together you would have been dating before now if he had the guts to ask you that is," Emmett said.

"Wait so the only reason you made him act like a jerk was to try and find someone! If you were not in a hospital bed, I would slap you for that stupid reason. It made you look like a jerk now you sound like a stupid little kid," Rose said.

"He acts like a kid to, well most of the time," Jasper said as he came in and I can tell that he has a love mark on his neck that means someone has marked him I wonder if it was Alice. In comes Alice and I know that it was her as she has one as well.

"I see that the two of you have love marks on you necks," I say and Emmett looks at them and says,

"You do? Have you two been at it in the Janitors Closet? Owe, that hurt," Rose had slapped him against the head.

"No and Bella," Alice says.

"Yes, Alice," I say and I know what is coming.

"Shut up," Alice says and I was right about what was coming.

"Excuse me but Bella needs to get back to her room and back in bed she has been out as long as she can be right now," the nurse said.

"Bye for now I must go and act like I love to be in bed," I say as I am willed out of the room.

"We will be in there soon Bella," I hear my sisters say.

"I will be there soon as well," Edward said.

"Same here," Jasper added.

"I would but I cannot leave my bed I want to go see other places, owe, that hurts, owe, stop it, owe, nurse this blonde is a meanie," Emmett said as Rose laughed at him. At this, everyone in the room laughs and I have to say I laughed, as did the nurse.

"I think he will end up marring that young lady one day," the nurse told me.

"I think so to even if she is my adopted sister and he is my half-brother. I think they will end up together," I tell her.

"Well she is not kin through blood right," the nurse asked.

"No she is not," I tell her.

"Then they can end up together and I have to say they will have a hand full with the kids. Word of advice do not babysit them," she tells me.

"Yeah I am dating his adopted brother and my other adopted sister just started dating his other adopted brother," I tell her.

"Well that is very strange and I have to ask how is it that he does not live with you and your dad," she asks.

"I do not know," I tell her.

"Well I have to say it is nice that none of you other than you and your brother are kin through blood or you would not be able to date your young man, which on are you with," she asks.

"The one with bronze hair, Edward," I tell her.

"He is nice looking, I like him to he is sweet," she said.

As she said this, she had helped me into the bed and was leaving when Edward came in and sat with me.

"Emmett is cursing Rose right now. I think that by the time he gets out they will be ready to jump each other," Edward said.

"The nurse thinks so to," I tell him.

"Well I think that the world wants all of us together then don't you," Edward said.

"I think it is a bit strange that we all are going to be dating since it is me and my sisters and you and your brothers even if one of them is my half-brother," I said just to make him shudder at the thought of that fact.

"Can we talk about something else now, sorry about the beach I was looking to going back and trying to see if my shirt was there, it was not in my car or the movie theater so it has to be at the beach somewhere that is," he said.

"Yeah it must be there for I do not have it and I did look in my purse I found some gum that was not mine so it must be yours if not then it is my sisters," I tell him.

"I was looking for my gum, nice to know that I found its way into your purse at least I know where it is now can I have it back," he asked.

"Sure just ask my sisters to bring me my purse and if one of them has not found it then I can give it back to you," I tell him.

"Well it is a good thing that it was all most empty then," he said with a laugh.

"Yeah it is a good thing then," I agree.

"I just cannot wait for school to arrive so that I can make sure every guy there knows to leave you alone. You have a boyfriend already and they can just forget about trying to steal you from me for I will fight and fight for real to keep you. I finally have you as my girlfriend and I do not intend to ever give you up," Edward said as he got close to kiss me and right as he kissed me we hear.

"My eyes oh my eyes make them stop," it was none other than my half-brother Emmett.

"What are you doing here Emmett," I asked.

"I was allowed to come and visit you and I wish I had stayed in my room," Emmett said.

"Well if we had known that all of you would be here so soon we would have been done or at least further on with the kiss," Edward said.

"You two have only been dating for a day and you are already kissing like that. You two will have a kid in a year then," Jasper said.

"Oh what about you and Alice you two just started dating and I can see that her shirt is wrinkled and it was not when we got here," I ask.

"Shut up Isabella," Alice said and I know that they have past Edward and me when it comes to make outs.

"How far hand under the shirt or shirt removal," Edward asks.

"Off and that is the end of that," Alice said with a red face.

"Not quite did he have your bra undone," I ask and get a glare that says it all one more word from me and I will regret it.

"I take that glare as a way to tell Bella to shut up so I take it that she is right he did have your bra off then didn't he," Rose asked with a smirk.

"Shut up all of you," Alice said in a tone that said the next to say something will regret it.

"Now that is something Bella and Edward are just making out and Alice and Jasper will be in each other's pants in a day or so," Emmett said. Rose laughs at this and says,

"Yeah so witch on do you think will have a kid before the other?" I cannot believe this she is asking that!

"Hum, I think they will have one around the same time Jasper will not forget protection, often anyway," Emmett said.

"I have never forgotten protection you fool," Jasper said.

"I know but with her you might forget since you want to be in her so soon. Now for Edward and Bella they might forget it sooner but that does not mean a thing unless she is just now starting birth control then it does the first year or so of that stuff and a girl can still get prego. So I think it is a toss-up between them but I think more than likely it will be Alice and Jasper," Emmett said. My sisters and I look at each other so we could still get prego with the pill for the first year; Edward is going to bag his friend for sure.

"What is with the silent look going on between you girls," Jasper said.

"Well we all just started taking the pill so the chance of becoming prego while on it for the first year was news to us," Alice said.

"We started since it now since up to now we had no reason to be on the pill since we were will not the kind of girls that people went for," Rose said.

"We started it now since we are attracting attention now and did not want to chance having a child yet," I added.

"I see so that means that either of you could have a kid if not using protection. Hear that Eddie and Jazz if you do not wrap then you might be a daddy sooner than you hoped to be," Emmett said.

"That means Rose as well Em so bag it if you bang her," Jasper said to him. Edward just laughed at Emmett's face as he turned to look at Rose once more.

"If it is with her then I do not care if it is now or never she is amazing and she knows cars! How many girls know cars," Emmett said. Rose slapped him at this and said,

"If that is all you care about is cars and looks than you can forget about banging me!" with that, she stormed out with Emmett running after her trying to get back on her good side.

I joined Edward, Jasper, and Alice laughing. "Well that was funny," Edward said.

"He is in so much trouble with the nurses now he was not to leave the wheelchair," Jasper said while trying to catch his breath.

"The nurses he should worry more about Rose if he thinks he can make her forget what he said without waiting on her hand and foot for a few weeks at best," Alice said.

"That is if and only if she is not on her cycle if she is he will need to do more than that he will have to beg and let her change his wardrobe for the next school year," I tell them.

"He would let her do it if he thought it would help him and just to have an excuse to be near her for a whole day with no one to stop his flirting but her," Jasper said.

"Not only that he might let her drive the Jeep to show her that he is sorry," Edward said. "I have to see what he does to try to gain her favor," I say with a laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

- Two weeks later -

It is the first day of school and I have to say the last two weeks have been great. Edward and I have been on two more dates. Jasper and Alice are together and they are all most always making out. Rose finally forgave Emmett and he let her redo his wardrobe and drive the Jeep. They started dating three days ago and have their first date in three days.

My sisters and I are on the way to school, each of us in our own car, dressed in our amazing dresses that match our skin the best. I am in a dark blue dress with a light blue ribbon belt. Rose dress is the same but in red with a rose pink belt and Alice is in yellow with a light yellow belt. Each of us have on three-inch heels that match our dresses.

We have found out that the Queens have been kicked out of school since they are 25 now. They have been replaced with Jessica, Lauran, and Irena, Tanya's little sister. She is just like Tanya to as in she wants Edward but not as much as she likes Laurent one of the other football players that is on the team with Emmett and Jasper. Edward is going to try out for the team this year.

We get to school, we are the only ones that have not arrived, and when we get there, every one stops and stares at our new cars, which is what, must have happened to Edward since he is standing next to his car saving three spots. Me and my sisters pull in and park in them as we get out I notice that the entire school is watching us and are not sure who we are. We get out, the guys start to catcall right away, we start to walk in the school, Edward and his brothers join us and walk with us.

I hear from all around 'Who are they', 'How do the Kings know them', but my favorite was form the new Queens. "Who do you think you are? Coming in here and taking our boyfriends. You are no bodies got that you do not matter and will step away from our men and get out of our sight!" yelled Jessica she wants Edward the most out of him and his brothers. In fact, I think all three of them want Edward.

"Well sisters I think these sluts want to take our men away from us. What do you think we should do," Rose asks in a bored voice.

"I think we should fine them for such ugly outfits. Then teach them a lesion," Alice said.

"I think we should ask our men see what they think. Edward what do you and your brothers think?" I ask him.

"I think they need to get over themselves and if one more boy eye fucks you I will teach him a lesson myself," Edward said as he pulled me into his side. I think I heard him growl at some guy.

"I agree with Edward I do not like the way they are looking at any of you, B.," Emmett said as pulled Rose in to his side.

"Same as my brothers B. I do not like these girls and I add if any of you guys mess with them then you mess with us and for word of advice, girls do not mess with our ladies. They can take you out faster than you think," Jasper said pulling Alice into his side as well.

"So B. what do you think we should do," Rose said while Emmett kissed her neck.

"I think we should help them see who we really are," I say. Our tattoos are on our legs and we can show them but not the belly button rings. So that is what we do we show our tattoos and they look at them as if they are stupid wait they are.

"'S' that is what you have tattooed on your legs. So what anyone can do that," Jessica said.

"You have yet to figure it out have you our last name starts with 'S' think about it and see if you can figure it out," Alice said. Alice and Rose changed their last names to Swan over the summer.

"Whatever girls lets go and find the Ugly's they will know their place we will have to teach these three later," Jessica said.

"Good look finding them for you will not. See they do not look like they did last year, right sisters," I say as Edward laughs in my ear as he tries to get me to make out with him here in the hallway.

"Right," they say and I can tell they have the same problem I have about their boyfriends.

The Queens storm off.

Edward then grabs my hand and drags me to an empty classroom and says, "You have no idea what that did to me," he then captors my lips and the make out begins. We do not stop until the bell rings, we have to go to class, and I find that I have to redo my bra clasp he seems to be good at undoing it when we make out. It is a good thing that I did not mess up my makeup and my hair was not all that bad I fixed it on the way to class. As it turns out, I have Edward in all my classes as well as his brothers and my sisters.

We get to class and I see that Rose and Emmett might have gone to third; Alice and Jasper look like they might have as well. While Edward and me are still only second but we are not in a hurry unlike it seems for my sisters and his brothers. We sit near them at the back of the class and I find that Edward has trouble keeping his hands to himself in class. I look at my sisters and find they are having the same thing happen but more Edward is just hold my hand not trying to grab my ass or try to reach under my dress. Emmett is going to get in more trouble if he does not stop and Jasper is starting to annoy Alice.

I have to say that Edward is not like them in public but in privet will that is different if it had not been for Rose and Alice calling my phone him and me would have gone to third yesterday. He did not mind telling them to go and screw someone and leave me alone since he liked the make out that they interrupted with their call. They teased me about that all last night. Edward and I have a date this weekend and it will be away from them our phones will not be answered if they call or text but they will be with us if we need something.

Edwards adopted father has him keeping a pack of condoms in his car and some in his wallet just in case we go all the way; I even have some in my purse. Our dad is not too happy about all three of his girls dating but is glade to know that the three boys are good and that one of them is his own son does not bother him.

School is boring and I do not like it. It is now lunch and half the school knows that we are the Swan sisters that were not so great last year but are hot this year. The Queens have tried to make us cry but they are the ones that ended up crying. We are at the table eating and Edward want to go out to the woods for a quick make out before our next class, so we are eating quickly as is my sisters and his brothers they have the same ideal but Emmett and Rose his Jeep, Alice and Jasper an empty classroom.

When we were done we left and the Queens decided to say, "Look there goes the soon to be mothers." My sisters and me stop and look at them.

"Oh is there something you have not told you parents while I wonder how they will take the news that you are pregnant so young," I say.

"I have you know that we are not sluts and are not prego unlike you three will be by prom," Rose said.

"I hate to say it but that might be why you wear such bad outfits you want to be pregnant or you are just sluts which is it," Alice adds.

The Queens say nothin and we walk on out the door and I say, "I have no idea why anyone would want to be mean all the time we have only been mean for a day and I want to be nice again all ready." Edward just pulls me into a hug as Rose and Alice trade a look.

"Bella, we know you do not like being mean but we have to teach them a lesion we are to only be mean until then, but we can be nice to the new girl she looks like she could use a friend," Rose said.

"Let's go met her then she is hiding in the girls bathroom," Alice said with a quick kiss to Jasper.

"But Bella what about the plane to go and," I kiss him to shut him up.

"I won't be long," I tell him. We get in the bathroom and find her she is a nice looking girl.

"Hey how are you," I ask as I hand her some paper towels.

"Been better why do you care your one of Queens friends are you not? I mean you are good looking and they think they are pretty but not close as you and your friends," she said.

"We are not friends with them why don't you come shopping with us and we can help you find the right look for you that can make a statement that says I am not afraid of you," I tell her.

"Why would you help me?" she asks.

"Since last school year we were the ones they made fun of, my name is Bella," I tell her.

"Rose," Rose said.

"I am Alice and do not worry about Rose she just wants to get back to her boyfriend and make out in his Jeep," Alice said.

"Like you do not want to get back to Jasper to make out," Rose said.

"I think all three want to get back to your boyfriends I have seen you and your boyfriends I would want to get to get back to them as well," she said.

"What is your name you know ours but we have not heard yours," I ask not wanting to go any farther on that train of thoughts.

"Angela, but call me Angel I do not like my full name," Angel said.

"Like Bella her full name is Isabella but do not call her that," Rose said.

"I will remember that well thanks for being nice to me and I have to let you go and get back to your boyfriends," Angel said.

"Thanks and we will hey meet us at our house on Saturday and we will go shopping," I tell her.

"All right what's your address," Angel asked. As Rose gave her the address, I went out to meet Edward and find him and his brothers fighting off the Queens I call in to the bathroom

"Girls get out here the Queens are trying to kiss our men." I hear "Hell no," and Rose and Alice run out and I hear Angel laughing at them.

"Get your hands off my man you slut," Rose yelled.

"If you want to keep that pice of trash shirt on step away," Alice yelled.

"I will leave you crying in the bathroom for the rest of the school year slut if you do not back away," I said. All three look at us I can see some fear in their eyes and I have to say that we must have been scary looking.

They look at us and our men find a way to get to us and hide behind us.

"Thank you for saving us," Edward said as he reached me.

"Girls what do you think we should do with the soon to be former Queens of this school?" Rose asked.

"We are not going to be former anything but you will be crying soon," Jessica said.

"Yes you are for we will take that title from you and change it for the good it will no longer be a thing were you have to be mean for but nice and no more sluts will be Queens. But do not worry you will have a spot one that will suite you it will be the Witches," Alice said.

"The Kings will be changed to right guys no longer jerks but friends of the ones that need help," I said looking at the guys.

"Yes I think it is time for this school to see the real us, right brothers," Edward said.

"I think they are in for a shock and this will be fun," Jasper said.

"Can I still play pranks on some people? Ouch Rose what was that for?" Emmett said since Rose slapped him against the head.

"Rose I think that if it is on some of the students here might need a few pranks to know that we are not to be messed with we will have to pick who and who not to prank," I say to save my brother.

"I think Bella is right. I mean if we are too nice then we will not stay Queens for long and we do not want some slut in this spot ever again," Alice said.

"Fine but nothing to mean unless it is on the Witches or Jerks since there will be a new three guy to go with the Witches," Rose said.

"Yes the man whores and the sluts will be in the Witches and Jerks spots from now on," I say.

At this, Rose said "Emmett and Jasper do not count in this," and they look relieved for this.

"Since they are no longer man whores but one woman men. Right you two," I say looking at them.

"Right no more girls that through themselves at us just the one we want," Jasper said looking at Alice.

"No more easy girls time for the one that will make us stay in line," Emmett said while holding his hands up in surrender so Rose will not slap him.

"That is not fare why must you three who were so ugly last year be Queens we were chosen by the last Queens to take over and we will not stand down," Irena.

"We do not have to have the old Queens approval to take over but the schools and you will find that be the end of school we will be the Queens," I say.


	10. AN

**A/N: Sorry for not updateing in a while. I have found four stories of mine that I had hand wrote when my computer was broken and I have decided to type them up I will finish these stories it just might be a while. Sorry if you thought this was a chapter.**

**Stories:**

**The Other "Were" - A Darkest Powers story. (I have finished typing this one.)**

**The She-Wolf - A Darkest Powers story. (I have finished typing this one.)**

**The Found Werewolf - A Darkest Powers story. (I have finished typing this one.)**

**The Pen Pal Lord - A Darkest Powers story.**

**Sparks Fly - A Twilight story**

**None are finished yet but I will finish them. I am just typing up what I had writen when I had no computer.**


End file.
